


Matches

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thunderstorms, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick laughs, his hands coming up to find David’s cheeks. “Well I didn’t want to be widowed this early in our marriage either,” he chides, “I thought we’d have at least three or four years before that.”--A "kiss in the dark" prompt fill for@brighter-than-sunshineon tumblr.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brighterthansunshine91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthansunshine91/gifts).



“Ah, _fuck!”_

The house is completely dark. The windows are rattling from the wind and rain, and the last clap of thunder took the power with it. 

So, while David was in the middle of sending an email to a vendor, he didn’t think to hit save and has now lost all progress. He swears again, this time when his toe slams into the leg of their desk.

“Patrick?” He calls out. 

There’s a clatter of metal hitting the tile somewhere downstairs in their kitchen before Patrick responds. 

“Sh–Yeah, I’m down here!”

David digs his phone from his pocket so he could have some source of light and not break his neck going down the stairs but, because _of course,_ it’s completely dead. 

“Okay…Hey, I’m coming down! Do we have matches?”

“Lookin’ for them,” Patrick calls back. 

There’s another clap of thunder and David jumps. “Could you maybe make sure I don’t break my neck going down the steps? Because I’m wearing socks and I’d like to not be widowed less than a year into marriage.”

“That’s…not how widowing works, David,” Patrick replies, amused. “I don’t have a light though. I left my phone out in the car.”

“Oh, great,” he sighs, “good to know we’re both so prepared for this.”

“I wasn’t thinking about it. I was making dinner, hence the pot I dropped when the power went out.”

David can hear Patrick’s footsteps as he makes his way through the kitchen and then the creaking of hardwood as the approaches the steps.

“Be careful coming down, please.” 

“Noted,” he responds sarcastically. 

“Hold onto the railing–”

“–I _am!–”_

If he could see right now, David’s sure his knuckles would be white against banister. He squints a little in the dark and is _just_ barely able to make Patrick out at the bottom. He reaches a hand out for him.

Patrick grabs for his hand haphazardly, letting out a breathy, “Got you, got you,” as David hits the bottom step.

“I’m aware that was a little dramatic, but I really didn’t want to crack my head open.” 

Patrick laughs, his hands coming up to find David’s cheeks. “Well I didn’t want to be widowed this early in our marriage either,” he chides, “I thought we’d have at least three or four years before that.”

“Don’t even _jinx_ it,” David snipes back, and Patrick lets one of his fingers graze over his lips. 

“David. You’re stuck with me,” Patrick says and kisses him, their lips slightly off-center before adjusting accordingly. 

David’s arms snake around Patrick’s neck to pull him impossibly closer. 

“I think we should a generator or something,” he suggests when they break away. “For next time.”

Patrick shrugs beneath him. “I mean I dohave some camping lights back upstairs if you want to–”

“Nope! No. We have candles down here, they’ll do.” He spins Patrick blindly in the direction of the kitchen, hands braced on his shoulders. “Let’s find those matches,” he chants.

“I didn’t think we were _in need_ of a generator,” Patrick says. David can hear the smirk in his voice and he pinches his shoulders in retaliation. 

“That was _years_ ago! Let it go!”

Patrick laughs. “You brought it up!”

“Yes,” he replies, “but not with _that_ little adventure in mind.” 

“I don’t know, David, that was a pretty big adventure. I mean, thirty feet up–”

“I’m going to make you sleep in the car.”

“You wouldn’t.” Patrick spins around to face David, only barely stepping on his foot, to kiss him again, this time deeper, his hands running up David’s sides. 

David’s sure his face is flush. “Okay, so maybe we _don’t_ need a generator…”

Patrick claps his shoulder. “That’s right,” he chides, probably with an accompanying wink, and guides them into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
